honrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Animalandia
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Night RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Animalandia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Karikamiya (Talk) 11:30, December 9, 2011 Dia! Can i call chu that! OMFG! I missed you so much! I like actually cried! Oh *hugs so hard and doesnt let go* I missed you! K lets clear up a few things, you are still my best friend >.< Annnnnd which wikis are you coming back to? Anndd which chats are you gonna be on? Oh Dia...I missed you so much... It was weird without you. No-one really understood me but some good things have happened, some bad. I'll be on this chat as much as i can. *hugs tighter* I cant believe your back. *is crying IRL* Lots of love, little 'ole me, the person who considers you her best friend, “One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching.” 00:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Links? Can chu link me to the wikis you will be on? I dunno the pjoffw but im guessing its a fanfiction wiki? I wouldnt mind joining if i had the link, i used to write fanfiction. And the supernaturally i see. “One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching.” 03:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Dia! I haz le few things. 1. Are chu gonna take over your old chars or go make new ones? 2. Do you like my coding here that i did? 3. *hugs* just for fun 4. I was thinking maybe something for xmas? “One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching.” 05:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to code a christmas festival page? And make a santa? Gezeiten is a tide nymph...... And I am Kätzchen, her creator...... 23:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dia, the winter solstice is a no-no. I dont have enough time....CHBRPW is falling fast, so many users leaving. Flame has basicall given up and chat is now quiet. The community there has no energy there and people make characters just for the point of it. Like i said, CHBRPW is falling fast and Im going to try and catch it and help it. I may not be able to talk to you for a while, so just IM me about anything..Im sorr i cant help with the winter solstice but yeah....I dont know you yet but I hate you already...................... 23:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) For the sisters, I have an idea. There are actually 5 (?) of them, all seperated at birth and sent to different countries. We do histories all different for our char and I'll make an intro for all of them. They all move to Tulsa, and get marked. And meet each other. They DO NOT know tehy are sisters et? The five would be the five elements and i would have dibs on fire! I dont know you yet but I hate you already...................... 23:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Dia..Have you ever thought about coming back to CHRBRPW? Im not asking you too, but think about it...I dont know you yet but I hate you already...................... 04:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey can i be rollback?Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 17:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC)